


Gaming The System

by Tanaqui



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Scribbler's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/545801">Too Close To Call</a>. What did Kozik do with the poster he snatched from under Tig's nose when he outbid him on the auction site?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming The System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Close To Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545801) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



> I betaed Scribbler's story and convinced her to include the poster-as-gift part - and then got bit by a plot bunny about just how Koz handed the poster over to Tig.

"Gemma said to bring this over. They delivered it to the office." Filthy Phil awkwardly held out a cardboard post tube. "Must be that poster you bid on, right?"

Koz gave a nod as he accepted the package, shooting a glance sideways at Tig. Tig, refusing to meet his eye, bent back over the pool table, lining up his next shot. He couldn't stop himself, though, from peering up under his eyelashes to watch as Koz slid the poster out of the tube, unrolled it and held it up to admire it. Appreciative whistles sounded around the room as the others saw it.

_Shit!_ Tig gritted his teeth as he potted the ball, pretending he wasn't listening. Because the fucker was _perfect_ : everything the guy selling it had said it would be.

Circling the table, he saw with relief that Koz was carefully rolling the poster and slipping it back into the tube. He bent over his next shot.

"Hey, asshole." Koz whacked him across the back of the legs with the tube. As Tig reared up, more than ready to return the favour with his pool cue, Koz grinned at him and held out the tube. "Happy birthday, bro."


End file.
